To Win Hime Back
by miranda87
Summary: Intro Its been two years since Jude ran away from Canada because of a guy and now she is returning because her sister is getting marry. The problem is everyone expects her to have move on but she hasn’t getting over him yet. So she does the next best thin
1. Chapter 1

To Win Him Back Intro- Its been two years since Jude ran away from Canada because of a guy and now she is returning because her sister is getting marry. The problem is everyone expects her to have move on but she hasn't getting over him yet. So she does the next best thing and hires someone to be her date to the wedding to try and win the guy back. Will she win him back or realize that she was just afraid to let go until now.

Chapter 1

Tears stream down her face as she sits cross-legged amid the detritus of a packing frenzy. There is an unfortunate green bridesmaid's dress hanging on the back of the door. Her pain is palpable. She buries her head in her lap. Suddenly, the doorbell RINGS. Jude sits bolt upright, wide eyed. She looks around in disbelief. How did this happen? What is she doing on the floor?

Jude: (sweetly) Hold on!

A BIKE MESSENGER stands outside Jude's door. He busts a covert Ipod dance while he waits.

Jude: Coming!

Jude wipes her face and inhales, summoning deep calm. The Bike Messenger looks up as the door swings open. Jude is a changed woman. Nothing likes the girl that was on the floor. You'd never know she had been crying. Or that she evens knows how.

Jude: I'm so sorry. I wasn't quite ready for you.

Jude props the door open with her foot as she slides a plane ticket into an envelope. She scribbles a name on the envelope, seals it, and hands it to him.

BIKE MESSENGER: Lady, you said this was a rush. I can't rush anything anywhere if you don't give it to me.

Jude looks down at the envelope, she's still holding on to it.

Jude: It's a plane ticket.

BIKE MESSENGER: So it is.

Jude: For a date... For my date. To my sister's wedding. In Canada. He's never met my family.

Jude wills herself to surrender the envelope.

BIKE MESSENGER (CONT'D): You need to let go.

Jude: Yeah. You're going to have to help me.

The Bike Messenger gently tugs the envelope out of her hand. Jude smiles.

Jude: (CONT'D) Thank you.

The Bike Messenger looks at her with genuine concern.

**INT. Jude's APARTMENT**

Racing against time, Jude throws open a linen closet to reveal three neat rows of plastic bins, all perfectly labeled. Jude reaches into the bin marked "TRAVEL" and pulls out a prepackaged toiletry kit. Jude pulls a box marked "_Canada_" out from underneath her bed.

She opens it.

Pushing aside an old private school uniform and some letters, she pulls out a worn _Canada A-Z_, a Ziploc marked "ADAPTERS," and her passport. She's about to close the box when she sees an old photo. In it, a GORGEOUS GUY kisses Jude on the cheek. He's holding the camera himself; it's blurred and goofy, but full of love. Jude jams it back in the box and shoves it under the bed.

AT THE SAME TIME IN NEW YORK STREET

The Bike Messenger darts in and out of traffic, avoiding the throngs of NEW YORKERS enjoying this crisp fall day.

BACK AT JUDE'S APARTMENT

Jude races through her apartment, packing, cleaning, and getting ready. Her place is small yet put together. It's Crate and Barrel meets Martha. But in a good way. Jude, finally still, stares into the mirror as she brushes her teeth. There's a strange intensity to it, like she's scrubbing away the last of her distress.

AT A BROWNSTONE APARTMENT

The Bike Messenger passes a waiting Town Car as he pulls up to a stoop. He hefts his bike, runs up the stairs, and slips the envelope into the door of...

A tasteful flat, stylish yet masculine man stoops to pick up the envelope. His apartment is minimalist apartment as he zips his carry-on and walks out the door. His face obscured the man steps into the purring Town Car.

A TAXI DRIVER slams his trunk as Jude gets in. Jude apprehensive face peers out the window as they pull away.

PLANERIDE

Jude sits in first class, absently scanning the safety card. A pretty woman across the aisle notices this and smiles.

PRETTY WOMAN: Your first trip?

Jude realizes she's been reading the safety card. She laughs and puts it back in the seat pocket. As she often does, Jude feels compelled to explain.

Jude: Hardly. My family moved to Canada when I was fourteen. My step dad's a professor at University College, Canada. I'm going back for my sister's wedding...and the best man's my ex. In case I chicken out, I want to know where all the exits are.

Jude eyes the front door, nervously.

PRETTY WOMAN: I don't believe in marriage. I believe in hot sex. Of course, that draws men to me like flies to shit.

Jude doesn't know what to say, but then a HOT GUY walks up the aisle. Jude looks at the empty seat next to her and smiles at him. He returns the smile but sits next to the Pretty Woman.

HOT GUY: Hello, my sweet darling.

He gives the Pretty Woman a "madly in love" kiss. The Pretty Woman rolls her eyes to Jude.

Jude is hiding out. She tries to calm her nerves as a MALE FLIGHT ATTENDANT pours her a cup of water.

Jude: I'm not a knuckler. I fly all the time. In fact, I transferred from Heathrow inc. two years ago and now I at a studio here at Kennedy, so things are going really well for me. The reason I can't feel my legs is that any minute; my date is going to walk in that door. And I need him to look really, really good today.

**MALE FLIGHT ATTENDANT (not listening)**

I _wish _I couldn't feel my legs. Jude peeks around the corner and spots the back of the mysterious MAN from the opening as he loads the overhead bin above Jude's seat. Jude gasps, ducking back.

Jude/T: Oh, no. He's here.

The Male Flight Attendant looks out at the Man, who leans against Jude's seat as he chats with a FEMALE FLIGHT ATTENDANT. Jude's in a panic.

Jude: (CONT'D) What do you think? Does he look hot, and is it the kind a hot that'll translate overseas?

MALE FLIGHT ATTENDANT: I resent your stereotyping of a man in my profession but... (He checks out the guy again.)... Darling, he'd be hot on Mars. I'd like to unwrap him like a

Harrod's gift basket.

Jude smiles relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters 2 - CABIN - PLANE**

The mystery man is Tommy Quincy, 32, commanding and classy, yet somehow totally genuine. He carries his '40s-crooner good looks like he has no idea that men just aren't made that way anymore. Tommy takes two glasses of champagne from the blushing Female Flight Attendant.

Tommy: Thank you, Lisa.

He turns around to take his seat and find Jude standing there, awkwardly.

Jude: Hi. Hey.

Tommy: Jude.

Tommy kisses Jude warmly on the cheek and hands her a glass of champagne. Tommy's totally at ease. This may as well be a candle-lit bar.

Tommy: Let's sit.

Jude awkwardly negotiates her drink as they take their seats.

Jude: I'm glad you found it okay. The airport. The plane, I mean.

Tommy notices Jude's anxiety and tries to settle her.

Tommy: I really am sorry I couldn't leave earlier. I know you would have loved a few hours to settle in before the party.

Jude melts a little. That's just what she was thinking.

Jude: (CONT'D)

I've gotta warn you, you know those families where everyone's out of their minds but at the end of the day, they're family, so you love them? (Tommy nods his head) Mine's not like that.

The Flight Attendant appears with a small tray. Jude notices the woman's cheeks flush as she fumbles Tommy's drink. Tommy smiles warmly, but deftly ends the moment. He's like a famous person who has learned to manage his adoring fans with casual grace.

Jude: (CONT'D) I love my dad. But since he's my step dad, he's technically not family. He's more like a hostage.

Jude tries to find her seat belt. It's under Tommy. She reaches beneath him, tentatively, then pulls back, embarrassed.

Jude: (CONT'D) My seat belt, it's...

Tommy pulls out the seat belt and hands it to her. Jude buckles up, checks that it's snug, then checks again. They sit in silence as the plane starts barreling down the runway. As they pick up speed, Tommy takes Jude's hand. She finds comfort in his touch; her need to talk abates momentarily. She is safe. Jude closes her eyes as the plane levels off, then peeks over at Tommy, who's calmly staring out the window. She closes her eyes again, this time for good.

**LONDON – DAY - LOBBY - LANESBOROUGH HOTEL**

Tommy pays the BELLHOP, who trolleys away their bags. He turns to find Jude. She's wearing a red dress. It's really hot. Jude starts doing a yoga breath of fire, trying to relax.

Tommy takes Jude's hand and pulls her close.

Tommy: You okay, Hon?

Jude nods, clearly not okay. Tommy smoothes a piece of hair behind her ear. There is a practiced intimacy to the way he touches her and Jude is almost settled by it.

Jude: I'm not sure I can do this.

Tommy moves towards Jude as if he's going to kiss her, but then he whispers in her ear.

Tommy: You're never going to be sure of anything, but we still have to go inside.

Just then, Jude's mother appears.

Victoria: (singing) "Baby love, my baby love."

Jude: Please, Mom. This is not the time to be yourself.

Victoria folds Jude and Tommy into a drunken embrace. Victoria gives Tommy the once-over.

VICTORIA: (to Tommy) And who might this be?

Jude's mortified but Tommy quickly saves her.

TOMMY: I'm the new guy. (Kissing Victoria) It's great to meet you.

Victoria throws Jude an unsubtle; "I'm impressed" look and leads them into the party.

Victoria, Jude and Tommy emerge into a sea of Burberry, floppy hair, and unspoken judgments. Victoria turns to Tommy and Jude, all business.

VICTORIA: This is a marathon, not a sprint. After welcome cocktails, you've got the hen party. Tomorrow, there's a picnic and the rehearsal dinner and since you've conveniently left no margin for jet lag (squeezing Jude's cheek) I need you to hydrate, baby.

Tommy and Jude are stunned. Victoria hops away as Victor approaches. Jude throws her arms around her stepfather.

JUDE: Dad!

VICTOR: Hi, kiddo.

JUDE: Meet Tommy.

TOMMY: Sir.

They shake hands. Just then, Jude's sister, Sadie, dressed to the nines, strikes a pose in the doorway.

SADIE: I'm getting MARRIKWEST!

As Jude and Sadie squeal loudly and hug, Victor leans into Tommy.

VICTOR: I find a good, strong drink helps.

Tommy smiles and looks at Victor's glass.

TOMMY: Can I get you a refill, sir? (Victor hands Tommy the glass. Sniffing the glass) I'm guessing MacCallum, 18 years, neat, with a water-back.

VICTOR: Is there any other way to take it?

Tommy heads toward the bar and Victor turns to Jude.

VICTOR: (CONT'D) Where'd you find this guy?

JUDE: The Yellow Pages.

Victor laughs. Across the room, Victoria has found a microphone. She taps a knife on the side of a glass to get everyone's attention.

VICTORIA: Welcome, friends and family!

Then she taps the Mic, which squeals. JUDE looks panic stricken.

JUDE: Sweet Jesus, who gave that woman an amp?

VICTORIA: Victor and I would especially like to thank our out-of-town guests for coming to celebrate with us as we welcome Kwest and Woods into our family.

They wave as though addressing a room full of her subjects. JAMIE is searching the crowd for someone. His eyes land on Jude. She doesn't see him. He stares at her meaningfully.

VICTORIA: (CONT'D) It's funny. We always thought we'd marry off Jude first. We came close once, but that crashed and burned.

Nervous laughter from the crowd. Jude smiles through the pain. Jamie winces sympathetically. His mind working, he spots a piano nearby.

VICTORIA: (CONT'D) Still, we had reason to hope. She was always one of the more "active" girls at the American school, and that's saying a lot.

Suddenly, a loud, lovely arpeggio from the piano. Victoria looks over, surprised. Then she smiles. JAMIE is sitting at the piano, playing.

VICTORIA: (CONT'D) Okay, okay. I get the hint! Anyway, imagine our surprise when Kwest moved in next door and fell in love with...the girl next door. Our Sadie. Lucky for us, he had no idea it was an unforgivable cliché. (Raising her glass) A toast to the bride and groom to be. Congratulations, babies!

Everyone claps as Jamie plays a final flourish.

LATER

Jude is sneaking towards the ladies room when Jamie comes out of the men's room. Their eyes meet. Both stop dead. Neither can find words or even a smile. Jude pretends that seeing him isn't a gut-punch, forces a silly grin.

JUDE: Thanks for, you know, with the piano... It was really... Hmm...I have to pee.

Jude slithers past Jamie into the W.C.

Inside W.C

Jude wills her breath back. She turns on the water as if she were washing her hands. Then she confronts herself in the mirror and applies a coat of lipstick like she's putting on a suit of armor.

Jamie, is not a man who likes to wait, but wait he has. Jude emerges from the W.C. as if she hadn't seen him before.

JUDE: Why, Jamie. Hello.

JAMIE: Hello, Judeman.

As Jamie kisses her on the cheek, Jude's eyes close and she takes in his smell. It's like coming home. She doesn't want it to, but something inside her stirs.

JAMIE: (CONT'D) You look well, Gorgeous.

All he has to do is look her in the eyes and her big plans fly out the window. Jude blushes.

JAMIE: (CONT'D) Seeing you again...

JUDE: Yeah?

Just then, TJ, Jude's cousin, appears, wrapping Jude in a hug. TJ's deb-of-the-year perkiness is undercut by her Longshoreman's tongue.

TJ: Jude Harrison! We live two hundred miles away from each other but I have to fly all the way to London to see you. You haven't visited me _once _in D.C. Where the hell have you been? I have gynecologists that call more often.

JUDE: You have more than one gynecologist?

TJ: Sure. You've got to play them against each other. Otherwise they think you're easy. (TJ turns on Jamie like she just realized he was there.) Hey, asshole, since you dumped my cousin brutally and without cause you won't mind if I steal her away? I have all kinds of interesting things to tell her.

TJ darts Jamie a dirty look and drags Jude away. Arms locked, Jude and TJ rejoin the party.

JUDE: You didn't have to do that.

TJ: I wasn't saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself.

You're too fucking nice.

JUDE: Don't worry. I'm so over him. By the way, do you know if he's seeing anyone?

They spot Tommy talking to Victoria, surrounded by OCTOGENARIANS.

He doesn't look the least bit lost. In fact, he's charming the Dockers off them.

TJ: Why waste ten more seconds on the slimy limey when Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down is waiting for you at the bar?

TOMMY is listening patiently as Victoria pours her heart out.

VICTORIAP: After Jude's father died and I married Victor, I was so desperate for my little girl to love him. It never occurred to me that she might love him more.

JUDE AND TJ are still staring at Tommy.

TJ: What does he do anyway?

JUDE: Therapist.

Just then, Tommy looks up and gives Jude an intimate, "get over here" looks.

TJ sighs audibly.

TJ: I think I just came.

LATER

Tommy stands with Jude at the bar. The BARTENDER hands Jude a drink.

SADIE: Can I have that?

Jude looks over and sees Sadie. She puts her drink on the bar, but Sadie can't quite reach it from her stool. Sadie makes an exaggerated reaching gesture and whimpers. Tommy takes note as Jude slides the drink closer. Sadie sips it through the straw without picking it up.

SADIE: You know what I love about all this?

JUDE: There's finally a _reason _for the whole world to revolve around you?

SADIE: Exactly! Today's my day. Tomorrow will be my day. And the day after that? My day.

As Sadie gloats, Kwest dances over.

KWEST: How's the future Mrs.?

Sadie kisses him on the lips.

SADIE: Perfect. All ginny.

JUDE: Except it's Scotch.

SADIE: (ignoring Jude) But I'm not taking your name, buster. I'm a feminist! (Shaking her drink) I need icy! Mr. husbandman, get me more icy!

KWEST: All right, then kiss me. (She kisses him) God, I'm a lucky S.O.B.

Kwest lifts Sadie off the stool and spins her around. He does an awkward dance move and steps on her toe.

SADIE: See what happens when you put off dance lessons 'til two days before the wedding?

Kwest looks to Tommy for support.

KWEST: Who's ever heard of dance lessons for a wedding, honestly?

TOMMY: Um, just about everyone. We'll go with you guys tomorrow. I suck too. It'll be fun.

Sadie kisses Tommy's cheek.

SADIE: I don't even know you, hunky-dunky, and I love you already.

Jude throws Sadie a dark look.

KWEST: (to no one) Dance lessons. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - BALCONY - LANESBOROUGH HOTEL**

Escaping, Tommy steps outside and bumps into Jamie, who

teeters on the railing.

TOMMY: Hey.

JAMIE: Oh, hello.

Jamie looks upset. Tommy tries to break the ice.

TOMMY: A wedding is a sacrament...a joyous celebration of love and commitment. In Utopia. In the _real _world... It's an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn't say.

JAMIE: Ah, a philosopher.

TOMMY: Shrink, actually.

JAMIE: You Yanks and your therapy. It's great. It's all a bit too touchy-pricey for me.

He sees Jude and Sadie at the bar and slowly turns to Tommy. With difficulty, he begins to unburden himself to his new therapist.

JAMIE: It's just, there's this girl I care for, God, I suppose I could even say I love her, and the bugger is, of course, she's here with someone else. Bollocks!

Tommy hides his surprise as Jamie raises his glass in a

silent toast to his misery. Tommy is just clinking glasses

with him when Jude appears and slips her arm in his.

JUDE: Here you are.

Jamie is horrified. Stares at Tommy, aghast.

JAMIE: Hey, Jude.

JUDE: Hey, yourself. (to Tommy) I see you've met my ex.

They all stand there, awkwardly.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Did I interrupt something?

Jamie looks desperately at Tommy. Tommy hesitates, then

covers.

TOMMY: I was just telling Jamie how we met.

Jude gives Tommy a confused look. Tommy smiles warmly--

TOMMY: (CONT'D) The Knicks game? We both wanted the last hot dog?

JUDE: Oh, yeah. (Pointed, to Jamie) So we split it. You know, as in "share." People do that.

JAMIE: You hate sports.

Jude squeezes Tommy's arm, adoringly.

JUDE: Not when Tommy explains them.

Jamie's desperate to get out of there.

JAMIE: (To Tommy) Right. I should be going. Good to meet you. Perhaps I'll see you at the stag party. My place. (To Jude) You know the address.

Jude watches him rejoin the party.

JUDE: Well, he looks miserable. What were you talking about?

TOMMY: Love.

Jude and Tommy walk back into the party. They walk arm and arm. After the confrontation with Jamie, Jude's excitement is almost manic.

JUDE: Jamie knows love like he knows macramé.

TOMMY: He was pretty drunk, but I think he's still crazy about you.

JUDE: Of course he is. I'm here with my new man. I love it! Your magic's alreadyworking. Let the suffering begin.

Tommy stops Jude and faces her. He is quiet but intense.

TOMMY: The only one suffering here is you. You need to stop worrying about everyone else. You think you can do that?

Jude takes a deep, calming breath.

JUDE: No.

She turns and surveys the room, trying to calm down. But

then slowly her face begins to tense.

JUDE: What did he say exactly? I mean, you don't think he wants me back?

TOMMY: I don't know.

JUDE: What does your gut say?

TOMMY: You're too good for him.

Harrison HOUSE - ST. JOHN'S WOOD

A charming period house in a row of identical houses. You'd never know where the Americans lived but for a conspicuous boat trailer parked in the driveway. Victor and Victoria try to help Tommy unload Jude's many bags from the taxi. He won't let them. As Tommy lugs the bags up the driveway, he reads the name, "JACK SHIP," off the back of the dilapidated cabin cruiser.

Tommy struggles with Jude's many bags as Jude's parents escort

them upstairs. Jude stops by her bedroom door, doesn't go in.

JUDE: Well, here we are.

They stand there, awkwardly sandwiched into the small space.

TOMMY: (To Victoria and Victor) Thanks again for having me.

VICTORIA: Don't be silly. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Although, technically, I had no idea you existed because when my daughter turned twelve, she stopped talking to me, except when she needed money. So let me rephrase that. It was nice to discover you existed and then finally meet you all at

once. I love surprises.

VICTOR: Okay. That's enough.

Jude gives them a look, but doesn't open her bedroom door.

JUDE: Where's Tommy sleeping?

VICTORIA: Why, with you.

JUDE: (not listening) My mother has a rule about men and women sleeping in the same room without a ring in the picture. She thinks its (Jude puts her fingers up to do air quotes, then suddenly realizes what her mother just said.) Huh?

VICTORIA: (twinkling at Tommy) I'm not as square as my daughter thinks.

As Jude's parents walk away, Victoria flirtatiously sidles up to

Victor and pulls him into their bedroom.

JUDE: She must have drowned her rules in the Chardonnay.

With that, Jude closes the door.

JUDE'S ROOM

The door CLICKS shut and the happy couple separates instantly. Jude to one side of the room, Tommy to the other. Jude's childhood bedroom has an aggressively floral decor.

JUDE: Sorry about the creepy room. I went through a painfully earnest Laura-Ashley phase.

Jude takes a brown envelope out of her purse, opens it, and removes A STACK OF HUNDREDS. She hands the pile of money to Tommy.

JUDE: Count it. Six thousand even.

Tommy doesn't look at the money, just tucks it into his bag.

TOMMY: I trust you.

Jude almost lets it go, but then...

JUDE: No, count it, anyway.

TOMMY: Why?

JUDE: I'm compulsive and weird?

Tommy humors her. Pulls out the stack of bills and counts it.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Six thousand, right?

TOMMY: On the nose. I tell you what, because you're so cute, I'll take care of our incidentals. (Wryly) Now, listen, this covers the weekend, but as we discussed, but if you want to be intimate, we talk money before anything happens.

JUDE: That won't be an issue, believe me. I find the idea of sex for money morally repugnant. (Realizing) No offense.

TOMMY: It's okay. Hell, _I've _never paid for it. But please don't feel like you have to explain yourself to me.

Tommy notices an '80s poster of two guys with guitars, all big hair and laser light shows.

TOMMY: Who are they?

JUDE: Graham Russell and Russell Hitchcock.

Tommy thinks about those names for a second, then his face twists.

TOMMY: _Air Supply?_

Embarrassed, Jude hastily rips down the poster and stuffs it in the closet.

JUDE: My parents had a German exchange student a few years back... He must have left it here.

Tommy hides a smile as Jude ducks into the bathroom.

Jude has left the door open a crack as she gets ready for a shower. Unbeknownst to her, Tommy watches from the bed, enjoying the ritual.

JUDE: (quietly) everyone knows their greatest hits but some of their lesser-known ballads are surprisingly poignant.

Inexplicably, Jude stands on her tiptoes as she looks into the mirror. It's a little thing, maybe the tiles are cold, but it gives her an innocence that makes Tommy smile.

JUDE: What?

TOMMY: It's cute.

JUDE: What is?

TOMMY: You stand on your tiptoes.

JUDE: I do?

Jude looks down, she never noticed before.

TOMMY: Is it an old habit from ballet class or a childhood spent walking on eggshells?

She throws him a glance, impressed with the sharpness of his mind.

JUDE: I never took ballet.

And she kicks the door closed with her foot.

JUDE'S ROOM - LATER

Tommy hangs up his tux. It's definitely not a rental. Jude comes out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

JUDE: Have you ever done anything like this before?

TOMMY: A weekend?

JUDE: A wedding.

Tommy thinks about that. Jude wonders what's taking him so long.

TOMMY: No. Though strangely, I've done quite a few funerals.

(Jude makes a face.) Not the way you're thinking. The women wanted me there for support. You can understand that.

JUDE: I think that's disgusting.

Jude immediately backpedals.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Not you. You're not disgusting. You're lovely. Just the idea that they'd bring an escort. I mean, a stranger who, um, didn't...who never... I mean, someone's _dead._

TOMMY: That's right. Imagine facing it alone.

Jude blushes.

JUDE: Sorry. I'm a little nervous. I never thought something like this would happen to me.

TOMMY: This happened to you?

JUDE: Well, happen, in the sense that I picked up the phone, tracked you down, flew you here and gave you six grand out of my 401K.

Tommy laughs at her. Jude pulls something out of her purse.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Can I ask you something?

Tommy sees what she's unfolding. It's a crinkled _New Yorker _article. The artsy photo shows the FACE OF A MAN, blurred against a neon cityscape. The title: "Discretion Assured: Diary of a Male Escort."

TOMMY: How did you know that was me?

JUDE

I have a friend at the magazine

TOMMY: (sharply) your "friend" guaranteed my anonymity.

JUDE: If it makes you feel any better, to get your number, I had to cough up two round-trip tickets to Amsterdam and a case of mini-Baileys.

Tommy shakes his head at her and pulls off his shirt. Jude instinctively looks away.

TOMMY: You can look. It's part of the package.

Jude can't tell if he's joking. She sneaks a look as Tommy disappears into the shower. _Wow_. Jude looks down at the papers in her hand. She moves towards the bathroom but at the last minute, shies away.

TOMMY: Would you grab my shampoo?

JUDE: Shampoo, got it!

Jude grabs the shampoo and rushes into the bathroom.

Without looking in the shower, Jude hands him the shampoo and hurries out, way too quickly. Tommy peeks out of the shower curtain. She's gone. He shakes his head and closes the curtain. Suddenly, Jude reappears. She sits on the toilet.

JUDE: The part where you were a sexual surrogate and then started to, um, freelance. Is that really how it happened?

TOMMY: The real story is that my mother was a hippie. And a stripper. She was insanely inappropriate with me. She used to wash her lingerie in my bath water. While I was still in the bath.

JUDE: Oh, no.

TOMMY: Yeah. As an adult, I needed to find some way to experience intimacy and sex, but with rules that couldn't be violated.

Jude's totally engrossed now.

JUDE: Wow.

Tommy pokes his head out.

TOMMY: Yeah.

Tommy sees that Jude's heartbroken for him, feels bad.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) I'm just screwing with you. Jude throws a towel at him.

JUDE: You shit!

TOMMY: I have a different story for every woman who asks. I look at her and figure out what she need to hear to feel okay about being with me.

JUDE: And you thought I'd respond to the hippie stripper with no boundaries?

TOMMY: Admit it. You were disturbed, but ultimately moved.

Jude gives him a dirty look, then examines the article again.

JUDE: This part here. You say, and I quote. "Each woman has the exact love life she wants." That seems like a pretty broad generalization.

Tommy steps out of the shower. Jude, her eyes at the level of his manhood, covers her subtle jaw-drop. Tommy wraps a towel around his waist as Jude tries to pull it together. She looks down at the article, tapping it indignantly--

JUDE: (CONT'D) So...what was I...oh, yeah. Do you honestly think that I _want _to be single and miserable? That I _want _to be obsessed with some asshole that led me on for years then, out of the blue, shattered my heart.

TOMMY: First of all, it's never out of the blue. And second of all, and Yes.

JUDE: What!

TOMMY: When you're ready to let go, to be unsingle and unmiserable, you will. Until then...

Tommy shrugs and walks out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – LATER That Same Day**

Tommy and Jude walk downstairs, ready for a night out. Jude's wearing an over-the-top sexy golf outfit pleated mini skirt, tight white oxford, and plaid vest. On the bottom step, Jude stops short.

JUDE: (quietly) is it always women?

Tommy looks at her like she's crazy.

TOMMY: Are you asking me if I'm gay for pay?

JUDE: I guess so.

TOMMY: What do you think?

Tommy confronts her. She takes him in.

JUDE: Got it.

Jude and Tommy enter sitting room

She turns on her heel, walks to Victor, and holds out her hand,

VICTORIA: Make sure you show Tommy Regents Park. (Winking) It's romantic at night.

Victor doesn't look up, just pulls the car keys out of his pocket and tosses them past Jude to Tommy.

VICTOR: Better him on the wrong side of the road than _you _behind the wheel.

Jude huffs grumpily and they head out. Jude and Tommy walk toward the car. Jude gets in the car and Tommy shuts her door. Tommy drives while Jude navigates. They crawl down a small street, which bustles with activity. PATRONS of London's many pubs spill out onto the pavement.

TOMMY: I love that you're asking questions, but do you really want to get into all of this?

JUDE: This is awkward for me. Talking about it makes me feel better.

Tommy looks over at Jude, who gets quiet. She picks at nothing on her skirt. The TICK TICK TICK of the indicator fills the silence as Tommy changes lanes.

TOMMY: Hey. (Jude looks at him.) Don't stop asking questions, okay?

JUDE: Okay. (Jude smiles, but stays quiet. Then,) do you pay taxes?

Later

TOMMY: (with a laugh) I swear. I don't have a signature move.

JUDE: Oh, come on. You're like the Yoda of escorts. Getting you on the phone was harder than getting into college.

Tommy turns off the car, gets out, walks around, and opens the door for Jude. She gets out and stands by the door.

TOMMY: I don't have gimmicks or play games. It's way more...

Tommy rubs two fingers together, he can't think of the word.

JUDE: Subtle?

TOMMY: I disappear. It's not about me. It's about you.

Tommy is standing very, very close to Jude now. She didn't even see him move but there he is.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) It's hard to explain.

JUDE: Show me.

Tommy shakes his head.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Come on.

TOMMY: I've got this bad taste in my mouth. What is it? I think it's the words: "morally repugnant."

Jude tugs urgently on his waist.

JUDE: Show me.

Tommy doesn't say anything for a moment. Then he pushes her up against the car. It's a gentle movement, but firm. Jude breathes in sharply from the power of it.

TOMMY: Close your eyes.

Jude's hesitant. She looks around the empty parking lot but

Tommy takes her cheek and guides her eyes to his.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) Close your eyes.

She does. Tommy leans in close and begins whispering into her ear with a hypnotic intensity.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) I'm not going to kiss you. You can relax. You're safe.

Tommy takes Jude's head in his hands and moves his lips across the contours of her face. It's incredibly intimate. His mouth hovers over hers but their lips don't touch. They breathe each other in.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) I'm not going to kiss you. Trust me. All you have to do is listen to my voice.

Jude's body starts to relax. Slowly, she slumps back against the car.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) He's going to be so sorry he let you go.

He moves his lips across her eyelids.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) He'll look at you with your sexy dress and your perfect date but it won't matter because it's not about him. It's about you.

As Tommy slowly talks, he moves his lips across Jude's forehead, then her cheek, and then her nose:

TOMMY: (CONT'D) I want you to let go of the hurt...the insecurity...the past. When you do, he'll see you the way I see you, and, in that moment, he'll finally understand what he lost.

Tommy tips Jude's chin towards him. She opens her eyes. Tommy is suddenly serious.

TOMMY: (CONT'D) But by then, the amazing thing is...you won't care.

Jude shudders, and gradually comes to. Her eyes are lazy, she feels off balance.

JUDE: Holy crap. You're worth every penny.

Tommy gives her a half smile.

TOMMY: You better get going.

Jude is turned on and can't seem to move.

JUDE: Okay, Yoda.

Tommy turns Jude around and points her toward the bar next door. Wearing an almost dopey look of pleasure, she adjusts her underwear, and stumbles towards the bar. A sly smile creeps across her lips as she walks into the Pub

JUDE: Yo, ladies! Listen up! The bride has made the foolhardy and perhaps fatal request, that we play Pub Golf tonight. (Holding up a shot) Behold hole one. There's a two-stroke penalty for failure to finish a hole and a three-stroke penalty for barfing. Yell "Fore!" _before _you barf and it's only two strokes.

The girls are scared shitless.

JUDE: (CONT'D) We've got eight more holes waiting at eight more bars, so in the name of all things sacred, pace yourselves! (Raising her shot) To Sadie!

Sadie loves the attention.

SADIE: To me!

Cheering, the girls blow out their shots and do their best to down them in one go. Just then, Tommy walks in. All eyes are drawn to him. The WORLD SLOWS as he beelines for Jude. He hands Jude her purse.

TOMMY: I thought you might need this.

Jude gives Tommy a shy smile.

JUDE: Silly me, where was my head?

Jude can't help noticing that the group of girls has subtly clustered around Tommy.

TJ: Stay. Have a fiery drink with us.

TOMMY: I don't know...

A SMITTEN GIRL puts a drink in Tommy's hand.

SMITTEN GIRL: Stay.

Tommy looks to Jude, she smiles. Sadie furrows her brow theatrically. Unfortunately, no one sees her. Tommy is surrounded by women and completely at ease. Sadie's drunk and pouty. TJ stands between Jude and Sadie. Oblivious to the brewing tension, she's eating beer nuts and staring at Tommy. She pops a nut in her mouth.

TJ: The thing about Tommy is, you're either looking at him, or you're pretending not to. Me? I'm looking.(to Sadie) Can you believe Jude gets to sleep with this guy?

Sadie sneers. TJ turns back to Jude.

TJ: (CONT'D) Honestly, you should send God a bottle of wine or a muffin basket.

TJ clinks glasses with Jude. Jude appreciates the attention.

Sadie appreciates it less. She suddenly wails.

SADIE: Why is he still here!

This snaps Jude out of her reverie. She scurries into problem solving mode.

JUDE: Oh, sorry. You're right. Girls only.

Jude turns and throws Tommy a look. Tommy, ever sensitive to nuances, easily catches the hint and puts on his coat to go.

TOMMY: Ladies, thank you for granting me this rare glimpse into a timeless female ritual. (Raising his glass) To the husbands who won you, the losers who lost you and to the lucky bastards who have yet to meet you.

They all clink glasses. Jude beams, until...

SADIE: (sour) And to the cock in the hen house.

Tommy kisses Jude on the cheek and smoothly departs. They all watch him walk out. TJ is still watching the door, as if

Tommy's essence has lingered.

TJ: I can't believe you met him first. It's so depressing. Can somebody buy my woo ha a drink.

Jude raises her drink to TJ's nether region.

JUDE: To TJ's lady business. And to Sadie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 INT. JAMIE'S FLAT - SAME**

A DOZEN MEN down their shots. Jamie immediately refills their glasses with tequila. Alcohol and alpha abound. Tommy walks in the front door. He takes off his suit coat and tries not to feel like the chaperone at a frat party.

**Over by the bar, Jamie stands with Kwest, eyeing Tommy.**

JAMIE: What's his problem?

KWEST: What?

JAMIE: There's something about him that's just a bit odd.

KWEST: Other than, he's shagging your ex-girlfriend?

JAMIE: No that's not it.

Jamie pours Ed another drink.

JAMIE: (CONT'D) You are a tosser.

Jamie's suddenly emotional.

JAMIE: (CONT'D) Remember when we went hiking in the Lake District and Amy was wearing that little bikini thing.

KWEST: No.

JAMIE: It was before you started going out. We had lunch at that inn on the lake.

Kwest: Oh, yes. Right. The Rat and Parrot.

JAMIE: And Kat was fully clothed.

KWEST: But, somehow, it was Kat's arse that was stung by nettles. And you rubbed it with a dandelion leaf.

JAMIE: That's when I realized I wanted to be a doctor.

KWEST: Oh, shut up. You're an optician.

JAMIE: _Lasik surgeon_, actually.

Jamie takes a thoughtful sip of beer.

JAMIE: (CONT'D) I didn't deserve her back then.

KWEST: And you do now?

Jamie looks genuinely pained, and then something dawns on him.

JAMIE: Maybe I hate women.

Tommy appears.

TOMMY: All women or just the two-legged ones who steal your money, screw your friends, and vacuum during the World Cup?

Jamie laughs. He has no idea Tommy is making fun of him.

KWEST: James was just reminiscing about your girlfriend's backside.

Kwest crosses away and Jamie glances nervously at Tommy.

JAMIE: Look, the thing is. About that love-of-my-life nonsense. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Jude. It was silly. It's all rather complicated.

Tommy is about to respond when the music CRESCENDOS and a

STRIPPER strides in from the back room. Spotting Kwest, Jamie clotheslines him and drags him off into a chorus of GUYH OWLS and CHEERS.

INT. WOODY'S WATERING HOLE - LATER

The bachelorette-party girls CHEER as they down drink number seven at bar number seven, an Australian outback pub. Things have gone way downhill -- or uphill -- depending on how you look at it.

Jude sits at the bar. In the background, Sadie dances drunkenly with TJ. WOODY, the dorky, sexy Australian bartender, appears behind the bar with a drink for Jude.

WOODY: This one's on the house.

Jude grabs his sleeve.

JUDE: I'm worried. Sadie's not good at drinking. She gets sooo drunk sooo fast. Does free alcohol get you less drunk or more drunker? (To herself) Is it 'drunker' or 'drunker-er'?

WOODY: Just drunk enough.

Woody dumps out the free drink and exchanges it with a bottle of water.

WOODY: (CONT'D) If you switch now, you might be able to stand up for the ceremony.

Jude looks at him for the first time and realizes she knows him.

JUDE: Woody?

Woody just smiles.

WOODY: "Not yet..."

JUDE: "...but it's getting there. "

Jude clumsily lunges across the bar to hug him, knocking over a bottle of beer, which Woody deftly catches.

JUDE: (CONT'D) I thought you were living in San Francisco. Or was it Nepal?

WOODY: Close. Sydney. Turns out, I missed the rain.

They take each other in. Her smile is bleary.

JUDE: (CONT'D) You look so much better.

Woody's trying not to feel shy around Jude.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Is this what you're doing? Bartending? Not that it's not great. It's just, you used to have dreams and plans.

Woody proudly points to Jude's cocktail napkin. It says, WOODY'S WATERING HOLE.

JUDE: (CONT'D) Whoa! Good for you!

Woody's weighing something. He decides to say it.

WOODY: I always wondered what happened with us.

JUDE: (taken aback) I haven't thought about that in years.

Just then, Sadie comes up behind Jude.

SADIE: Did Jude tell you she dumped you because of your funky breath?

JUDE: Did Sadie tell you she keeps her Homecoming tiara by the bed?

To Jude's annoyance, Sadie laughs.

JUDE: (CONT'D) She's drunk. -er than me. But I didn't really dump you, did I?

WOODY: Hard.

Woody smiles, sweetly.

WOODY: (CONT'D) Which was understandable – you were one of the hottest girls at the American School, but I sort of thought you'd be nicer...at least tell me why...'cause we were friends first.

Jude's on the spot. Embarrassed. Sadie's drunk-dancing and mumbling to herself.

SADIE: And we know Jude was the hottest expiate in school because she was voted Best Eyes, Brightest Smile, _and _Most Likely to Age Well. No, wait. That was me. Never mind.

Jude can't take it.

JUDE: Christ, Sadie.

SADIE: Oh, shut up and be happy. It's always this or that. You're never happy you frowny-faced Grumplestilskin.

JUDE: Drunk isn't the same thing as happy, Sadie.

They both know they're serious but Sadie pouts and throws her arms around Jude.

SADIE: You're my half sister, but I whole love you.

Jude's furious but she forces a smile.

JUDE: Why don't you get my half sister her seventh hole?

SADIE: Bacardi 151.

Woody disappears just as Sadie teeters and catches herself on the bar.

JUDE: Are you okay?

Sadie's drunkenness turns. Tears well up in her eyes.

SADIE: I don't think I can go through with this.

JUDE: Pub Golf?

SADIE: The wedding. (Loud whisper) I am so, so bad! I don't think I should be allowed to get married.

Jude is blindsided.

JUDE: What are you talking about?

Then, as quickly as she went into the darkness, Sadie pops out.

She yells over to TJ.

SADIE: (CONT'D) TJ! Virginia Slim!

TJ comes dancing up, hands Sadie a cigarette and a lighter. The crowd watches as Sadie puts the cigarette in her lips, pours the shot into TJ's open mouth and lights it on fire with her lighter. Then she leans over and LIGHTS HER CIGARETTE ON THE FLAMES COMING OUT OF TJ's MOUTH.

The bar erupts in CHEERS but Jude is left worried, troubled by Sadie's confession.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - EXT. KWEST'S HOUSE - LATER

The cheers ECHO in the night as Tommy helps Kwest walk towards his house. Kwest navigates the pavement like it's made of water. They reach the front door.

TOMMY: (Propping Kwest up) you're okay. You got it.

Kwest wobbles then stands up by himself. Tommy unlocks the door.

KWEST: Just because some slag's been paid for, doesn't mean you've got to...you know.

TOMMY: It's been my experience that the people, who hire a prostitute, need a prostitute. You did the right thing.

Kwest blinks at Tommy.

KWEST: I think I love you, mate. How do you know so much about so much?

TOMMY: I'm a hooker.

Kwest bursts out laughing, pats him on the back, and walks into his house.

EXT./INT. LONDON STREET DRIVING - LATER

The girls are drunk and rowdy. Jude climbs up behind the

DRIVER and taps her on the shoulder.

JUDE: Can you pull over at the next seven ATMs?

The Driver gives Jude a dubious look, then pulls up to a bank.

ATM MONTAGE. Jude jumps out of The Pub Prowler and clumsily slots her ATM card into the machine.

Jude checks her lipstick in the mirrored security camera of a different ATM machine then flips through a stack of credit cards. She pulls out a different card and slips it in.

ECU on screen: MAXIMUM WITHDRAWAL £200. Jude's at another ATM. In the Prowler, a couple of girls heckle passers-by as Jude rifles through her cards, desperate for some un-maxed plastic. The Prowler drops off a couple more girls. Jude walks back from an ATM and gets in.

TJ's HOTEL - NIGHT

Jude and Sadie wave at TJ as she trips out of the Prowler and stumbles towards her hotel. TJ waves back with a bright, happy smile

TJ: That was awesome! How much do we rock?

She whips around and throws up in a topiary. In the Prowler, Sadie and Jude wince. TJ whips back up.

TJ: (CONT'D) I WIN!

She waves at Jude and Sadie and trots past the STOIC DOORMAN, who holds the door, open for her.

EXT. ELLIS HOUSE

Jude and Sadie stand in the driveway. They watch as the Prowler pulls away. Sadie is about to head next door, when she turns to Jude.

SADIE: It was a great party. Thank you.

Sadie reaches out to hug Jude. Jude wasn't expecting the hug and it's awkward. Sadie senses it and pulls away.

JUDE: Do you want to come in for a minute?

We could talk about…

SADIE: When I freaked out at the pub? (She hiccups) That was nothing, just nerves. Don't worry about it.

JUDE: But I do. I will. You're my sister.

With post-Bacardi 151 suddenness, Sadie's face contorts with shame. She recoils, an angry tear running down her face.

SADIE: God, Jude! Please. Don't be nice to me. I can take anything right now but you being nice to me.

JUDE: (Wildly confused) What? Why? What do you mean?

Sadie is suddenly in terrible distress.

SADIE: I should get going.

JUDE: Are you sure you're okay?

SADIE: I'm fine. I promise.

Jude wants to say more but Sadie is already walking away. Jude turns towards the house and just catches the light shutting off in her upstairs room.

INT. HALL - ELLIS HOUSE

Jude shuts the front door. She leans against it for a moment to get her balance, clear her head.

INT. KITCHEN - ELLIS HOUSE

Jude sits at the kitchen table a glass of water in front of her. She downs three aspirin and stares into the darkness.

Jude starts up the stairs. The first step CREAKS loudly. Remembering countless school-age sneak-ins, Jude flattens her foot against the back of each step and soundlessly walks up the stairs.

INT. JUDE'S ROOM - ELLIS HOUSE

Tommy is asleep in Jude's bed, bare-chested under a single sheet. Jude standing with her back to the door, staring at Tommy. Tommy stirs, opens his eyes, and rises onto one arm.

TOMMY: You okay?

Jude walks to him, takes his hand.

JUDE: (whispering) Shhhh.

EXT. DRIVEWAY - ELLIS HOUSE

Jude leads Tommy down the driveway towards the BOAT TRAILER. On it, the twenty-six-foot CABIN CRUISER with peeling paints. Jude unbuttons the weathered cover and peels it back. She climbs up a ladder and hoists herself into the boat. Tommy smiles at the strangeness of this then climb in after her.


End file.
